Your Call
by jacoblackfanatic
Summary: After the death of Sam, Jacob is left to become Alpha male, but he doesn't want that. All he wants is Bella and her sexy body. But can he deny his alpha instincts after mating with her...AU/JxB/LEMONS/  based on Your Call by Secondhand Serenade    :
1. Waiting

**Your Call**

**Hey you guys! It's me, Cheryl a.k.a. jacoblackfanatic! I've started writing for different characters such as Seth Clearwater in NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR TRUTH OR CLICHÉ, but it seems to me, that all you Jacob lovers like when I write Bella/Jacob stories so here goes!**

_**Disclaimer: ALL THIS STUFF IS STEPHENIE MEYER'S! CHARACTERS SETTINGS ANGSTE ALL OF IT!**_

**Chapter 1: Waiting**

_JPOV_

I paced my room, ignoring the rapid knocking on my window. You would think that my pack would get the message. I don't want to be there stupid alpha and I don't want to be a werewolf.

_"Jake…please. We need you. Without Sam, who's gonna—, " _ I cut the mental voice of Embry out of my head with a low, menacing growl. They knew where I stood and that I wasn't going to budge. Sam, our late pack leader, died in a fight with a vampire. He was alone and the bitch was a newborn. She bit his ear and her poison spit killed him like a slow acting virus. I tore her to pieces.

The memory shook something violent in me and my muscles began to ripple in the tell tale sign of the change. But I didn't want that right now. I wanted her. Bella. She was the only white girl at La Push, the adopted daughter of Sue Clearwater. She was orphaned at age 3 after thoughtless teenage parents got themselves killed drunk driving. Sue's heart had gone out to the little "pale face" and so she adopted her. To me, up until last week, Bella had been a wall flower. Just a pretty face among the normal and the beautiful.

But now…now that I am a werewolf, and have that strange imprinting thing going…I imprinted on the little Caucasian princess. And I wanted her. Very, very badly. From her tiny feet, to her long pale legs, to her nice ass, to her thin waist, to her beautiful breasts, to her pouty lips, to her cute nose, to her big brown eyes, and to her thick waves of chocolate hair. And I wanted those long legs wrapped around me, her nice ass on top of me, her thin waist rubbing against mine, her beautiful breasts bouncing, her pouty lips screaming my name, and her thick black hair sticking to her sweaty face as I made her come again and again.

The image caused my cock to throb and the baggy basketball shorts I wore to tent. I needed her so fucking bad. She was like a fucking drug that I couldn't get enough of. She smiles and the room lights up. But the sexiest thing about her is the fact that an imprinted werewolf KNOWS what to be for his mate. Senses her deepest desires and becomes what she needs. And evidently…what Isabella Marie Clearwater needed was a sex slave, hell bent on making that sexy body of hers come alive.

_BPOV_

I looked out my window and watched my little brother phase from a 15-year-old boy to a sandy-furred werewolf and back. I felt a twinge of jealousy at his freedom and spirit but then I shoved way down then out of my body. He was just a little boy, happy at his new ability.

"Bella? Bella are you in there?" my mom said, opening the door slowly, afraid that I might be changing clothes. But I wasn't. I was still wearing my skinny jeans, All-stars, and button up purple blouse. Hot, huh?

"Yeah, Mom. Just watching Seth phase…he's getting really good." I said, turning to sit at my little wooden writing desk and open my lap-top.

"He is, isn't he? His little girlfriend Tori is coming over in a little while. I think he's going to tell her." Mom said, going over to look out the window at her son.

"Mom…Tori is more than his girlfriend and you know it. He imprinted on her the day after he turned lupine." I said, opening my Facebook page and checking my notifications. Hmm…New Friend Request. Jacob Black! I quickly hit the accept button then thought that he might think I was desperate at how quick I added him. But then I blushed bright red after realizing he would never know how fast I added him.

"Oh, Bella, I know but he's just 15 and I don't want him to grow up…" Mom looked over my shoulder at my little Friends bar. "Jacob Black is your friend? Hmmm…you must be really special."

I blushed again, "Why do you say that?"

Mom just shrugged and headed for the door, "He only has six friends, Bella."

As that realization donned on me I began to wonder what that mean. Six friends…Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jared…The pack.


	2. I'm Sick

**Sorry it took so long3 just moved in with Colton3 so excited! I should be able to update everyday now!3**

**Chapter 2: I'm Sick**

**JPOV**

I doubled over in pain. The Imprint was getting worse. Not only did headaches, muscle-aches, and stomachaches, I now sported a raging hard-on that no amount of masturbation could get rid of. I watched Bella as she excited the La Push Rez Library. Her black hair with the slight curl at the end swung down over her shoulders. Her brown eyes lit up with excitement over the books in her hands.

_"Yo Jake! There's a meeting tonight—" _Embry's telepathy busted through my assessment of Isabella Clearwater.

"No." I growled, aloud and mentally. I would not be their stupid Alpha. I just wouldn't. I felt Embry's mind leave mine. I then reached for Jared who was watching my son. My son. I sighed. The illegitimate secret son of a mistake made too long ago. Raul Black was now 5 years old and as beautiful and smart as his mother. So far he was a lot like his mother. Hopefully not in every aspect.

I, so lost in my thoughts, and Bella in her books made us ignorant of the fact that we were about to collide. And collide we did. Her books went flying and she tumbled to the ground. I stood as if nothing happened. And that's when she looked up at me and the inner alpha male in me roared with hunger.

"Bella…I'm so sorry—"

"I didn't even see you—"

We both started and that caused her radiant face to light up. I felt my chest tighten. My muscles relaxed and the throbbing in my head and crotch went away.

"Here…" I bent and grabbed her books and then pulled her from the concrete steps beneath her. "I'm sorry, Bella."

Her brown eyes lit up and she blushed, "Oh Jacob, its fine. I am clumsy and I actually need glasses, you see—" she continued on but I just watched her lips move. Those pouty pink lips I imagined too many times. "Jacob?"

I shook my head, "Yeah?"

She blushed a deeper red, "Do you want to?"

_Fuck yeah. I wanna just bend you over that rail and fuck the—_"Do what?"

"Go to the movies tonight?" Her eyes met mine with a easiness most people didn't have around me.

I smiled at her, brushing her hair behind her ear, "Yeah. Yeah I'll go." My cock twitched when she licked her lips but I held my inner demon at bay.

Her smile blew me away, "Great! Tonight at 7?"

I nodded, "Sure, sure."

**BPOV**

I walked away as fast as I could. I couldn't believe I actually did it! I asked Jacob Black to the movies. But that really wasn't the best part. He said yes! I glanced back and saw him still standing there, his hands behind his head making his biceps even bigger and his posture was kind of, cocky. But then his face changed and he started shouting something. I didn't realize I had walked into the street and a guy in a bicycle hit me dead on. For the second time that day the books went everywhere and I went sprawling. And everything went Black.

**Hours later in Jake's room**

**JPOV**

I sat there in the kitchen chair I had drug into my room to watch Bella sleep. I couldn't believe I had just stood there watching as that idiot, who turned out to be Seth, run smack into her. Her beautiful chin bore a scratch, her wrist was swollen probably sprained, and her knees were scratched up. She'd been out a good 9 hours, with it being 2 A.M. She'd probably been out so long because of the medicine my dad put in her. Sarah, Seth's woman, changed Bella into a long blue sleep shirt so her wounds could breathe.

"Daddy?" I heard Raul ask from the door. He wore one of my T-shirts and carried an old bear Sam had given him for his birthday. I walked over to him, picked up him and shut the door.

"Yeah, kid?"

"How long is she gonna be here?" Raul asked, snuggling his face into my neck. "I want to sleep in my own bed."

I grimaced and looked over at Bella. She was awake! I put Raul down and ran to her, pushing her hair out of her face. But then my nostrils flared. Bella was horny. Very, very horny. I looked back at Raul, who watched with his bright yellowish eyes. "Hey, kid." My voice was scratchy and deep. I cleared it. "Go to grandpa. Bella and I need to…_talk._"


	3. I'm Angry, I'm Desperate

**You guys! The Reviews were amazing! Made my heart glow and whenever I'm favorite as your author, I wanna cry :). But anyways on to the questions. I thought I re-read chapter 1 carefully but evidently not…Seth's girlfriend's name is Tori! I had forgotten and put it as Sarah in chapter 2 :( but it's fixed now. Thank you. And you will soon find out who Raul's mother is. Tehehehehe (if you haven't heard the song Your Call by secondhand serenade you should look it up STAT!)**

**Chapter 3: I'm Angry, I'm Desperate**

**BPOV**

He turned his attention back to me, his black eyes assessing every inch as soon as the young boy was out of the room, the door shut behind him. Who was that little boy and why did he look so much like Leah?

"Bella…are you ok?" Jacob's long fingered, russet colored hand stroked my face gently even though his shoulders shook.

"Yeah," I felt strange though, like drugged out a little. I reached up and touched his broad shoulders, caressing them almost. "Why are you so hot? And why are you shaking?"

Jacob's nostrils flared again and I sat up, taking him off guard causing him to land on my knees, fire ripping through the scratches he touched. I cried out and he jumped, knocking me back down, him half on top of me. His breath fanned the hair back from my face, his whole frame shuddering now. "I'm fine Bella. But…Bella I have a question…"

I stared, my index finger finding its way up to trace the outline of his lips. What was I doing! Where was all this boldness coming from! "Yeah?"

"Do you feel all right? Coherent I mean?" he asked, his tongue darting out and touching the pad of my finger.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, "Yep! Never more coherent-er….is that a word?"

Jacob cracked a smile and my breath stopped. He was…kind of beautiful.

**JPOV**

I wondered to myself how much longer it was until she realized I had a raging boner and it was pressed against her hip. I wanted very, VERY badly to lean into her and kiss her, just to know what she tasted like. No more imaging. Just…knowing.

"Bella…I need to get up," I said, trying to remain calm and hide my hard-as-rock erection.

She pouted then pulled me even closer, "No you don't." And then she leaned up and pressed her lips to mine.

I felt my inner demon lift his head and howl and I could no longer hold back the carnal nature that lurked just beneath the surface. I pressed my lips slightly harder against hers and let my tongue slip out and between hers. She shivered and opened her mouth. I growled and deepened the kiss, my tongue stroking an ancient rhythm against hers. I felt her small body pushing closer to mine and then her leg moved up and then my hips slipped perfectly between her thighs. I groaned and she pulled away with a gasp.

"Jake! Are you…you know…?" her pale face blushed and her eyes darkened just as I scented her body come into heat right at that moment. She was fertile, ripe for the picking and my body responded as any other Alpha male in the presence of his mate. I pounced.

"Bella…I need you…I need—"I struggled for the words just as she leaned up and kissed me. Then her big trusting chocolate colored eyes looked into mine and she just nodded. I let my inner wolf take control then. His power and lust rushed through my body and I knew that my eyes flashed dangerously. I pushed that thin cotton dress up and off her body, exposing her beautiful pale body to my hungry, hungry gaze.

She wore simple cotton panties and bra that did nothing to hide her glorious form. I felt my insides shiver with need. I tore off her bra, her rosy nipples hardened under my gaze and my cock twitched. I looked into her eyes and saw no fear. I continued. I leaned down and sucked one of those little pebbles into my mouth and sucked until Bella writhed beneath me. I lavished equal attention on the other. Bella cried out and I pulled away, kissing up her chest to her neck and then nibbled at her bottom lip. My hand slipped down her flat tummy to the inside of those cotton panties. She was soaking wet, her pussy drenched, drooling with need.

I couldn't wait. I ripped her underwear away and brought her knees up, pulling off my shirt and taking my jeans and boxers off so fast I'm sure Bella could barely see. I positioned myself at her moist opening and then eased the tip in. Bella nodded anxiously, biting her lip. I gazed into her eyes. Still no fear. I pushed further, inch by inch until she encased me fully. I growled as her body slowly opened until her hand unclenched the blanket beneath her and she looked up at me. I leaned forward causing her to gasp. I stopped, thinking it was pain that desecrated my beautiful Bella. But the gasp turned whispery and then into a moan. She rotated her hips and I gripped her knees.

"Bella…you can't—" she did it again "Bella! You have to—" she circled her hips and I was lost. I pulled out until she cried out with the disappearance of my thick length.

"Jake!" she cried, trying to pull me back. I smiled and then thrust forward. I did this over and over till her hips pumped with mine in synch perfectly. I felt it building and I moved quicker harder and she leaned up, holding on to me as we came, my cock twitching over and over as I spilled myself into her. She cried out, her inner walls tightening, milking me of every drop. That's when I rolled off and collapsed into deep sleep

**HOURS LATER**

I awoke to the sound of silence. It was bright outside and the rays danced across Bella's pale exposed skin. That's when I remembered. I had deflowered my mate last night. And what a deflowering it was. I felt my dick twitch and I groaned. Would I ever tire of her? God I hoped not.

"Morning, Jake." Bella said, reaching up to touch my face before snuggling into my side, covering up with the blanket that had been thrown across my hips.

I watched her carefully as she studied me, "No regrets, right, Bella?" I reached up and put her hair behind her ear.

She smiled and kissed my shoulder, "None. I'm actually surprised you don't regret it. What with me being… you know…me." Her eyes looked unguarded and trusting.

I smiled, "But Bella…you are…you are my mate."


	4. Do Your Remember?

**Hey you guys! And I'm so glad you all reviewed this! So many fans 0.0! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Chapter 4: Do You Remember?**

**BPOV**

I paced my room. I had been dropped off by Jake this morning after spending another glorious night in his embrace. But now was when the heavy thinking occurred. I was his…mate? How could that be though? I wasn't…special. Or pretty…or funny…or even that smart. Then I remembered that the imprint wasn't voluntary. If he hadn't imprinted would he still like me? Want to be with me?

I stopped and flopped onto my bed, bouncing on the mattress. This was gonna be a long day.

**JPOV**

"Jacob, please reconsider. The pack needs you. We need you. If you don't step up your son will have to take you place as soon as he is of age—"

I cut Embry off with a growl, "Don't even fucking say that, Em. I-I'll think about ok?"

Paul rolled his eyes and my insides quivered, my body shuddering with the change, "What the fuck's your problem, Paul. You've been awfully quiet." Paul stood and pulled his shirt off and then walked into the kitchen, re-entering with some ice cream.

"I don't think we need you. I think your just a stupid wolf with his fur ruffled and his tail up his mate's ass." Paul licked the ice cream and plopped onto the sofa, "And your selfish. I'm surprised you didn't just give Raul to Sue whenever Leah split—"

I'm not sure how I got there but I was across the room, my hand at Paul's throat, "You shut your fucking mouth Paul or I'll rip it off."

Paul's form shuttered, his whole body shaking, "Why don't you make me shut the fuck up, _Alpha_."

I punched him square in the nose, hearing the crunch and then smelling the blood before it ran down out of his nose. He transformed into his black lupine self. My transformation was triggered and I ripped into his shoulder, the sofa falling onto its back.

Paul yelped but flung himself away, biting into my side. I howled and then got him by his throat and slamming him into the wall, changing back at the same time he did, his injuries causing him to morph human. I pulled his shoulder, popping the bone out of socket completely. Paul roared his anger and right before he passed out, I said, "Still think you don't need me, pup?"

**THE NEXT DAY**

**BPOV**

I had decided. I couldn't be with Jake. I would never know if he wanted me for me. If I asked, the imprint would be the one talking…not him. And I just couldn't deal with that.

There was a knock at my door, "Hey Bella? Jacob's here for you." I felt my brows furrow but then I hurriedly threw on my black skinny jeans, t-shirt, and convers and rushed out to meet him. I ran out the front door but no one was there. I walked back in.

"Mom? Where is he?" I asked, going into the kitchen.

She pointed, "In the living room waiting."

I blushed, "Oh."

I walked back into the living room and found him there, clad in nothing but these low riding jeans. I felt the heat rise in my body and I walked over to him, "Hey, Jake." His face lit up and he pulled me to him, his face in my hair. I felt so safe, warm. Loved.

"How are you Bella?" He asked, pulling me down after him, into his lap.

"I'm…good. Look...we need to talk." I slid off his lap to face him. "I don't think I can be with you, let alone be your mate."

Jake's face fell. He looked like a lost puppy, "Why, Bells?"

I felt my heart break, "Because I'll never know if it's you or the imprint that really wants me. I just…can't deal with that." Jacob's eyes probed mine with an intensity that made me writhe with want.

"But Bella—"

I cut him off by standing, "Just go, ok, Jake?" It broke my heart at how easy it was for him to get up and leave my house in that moment.

**JPOV**

Damn this imprint! DAMMIT! First it made me vulnerable to a human female no more than 5 foot 5 then it drove her away and now it was making me be what she needed. A shadow to keep her safe. Nothing more.

I felt my body shaking but I grabbed my inner demon, threw him in the corner of my mind and locked the cage door. No more outta him. I was pacing outside my house, clenching and unclenching my fists. What the fuck was I supposed to do now!

I was gonna get her back. No matter what.

**You guys…should I bring in a boyfriend and have Jake go psycho jealous and like have a great sex scene?**

**Or should I just…IDEFK! You tell me and I'll use one of your suggestions and then put your username and props for your idea!3 **


End file.
